Charlotte Elise Prentiss
by Kenny2392
Summary: Emily Prentiss has only worked at the B.A.U for about a year. She likes to keep her personal life private. The team doesn't know that she has a fifteen year old daughter. Will she finally feel comfortable enough to let the team meet her daughter? Or will she always keep this secret from them?
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte Elise Prentiss

This is my first story, so hopefully you like it! :)

I like the idea of Emily being a mom and not having the abortion when she was fifteen. Oh and I'm also kinda of obsessed with Gilmore Girls.. So Emily had her daughter at fifteen, and the fathers name is Christopher. Emily and her daughter moved to a little corky town named Stars Hollow. :) I also have a lot of the Gilmore Girls lines in the story. Emily and her daughter are also best friends (like Loreai and Rory!)

Chapter 1

Emily's point of view:

"Hey princess!" I look up from the file and smile at Derek Morgan. "What are you doing tonight? I was thinking we all could go to Joes." He said. I nod. "Yeah, sounds good… What time?" I asked. "What time for what?" Penelope Garcia asked. "Hey, we are going to Joes, wanna come?" Derek asked. Penelope got all excited. "Oh, that sounds so much fun! We all haven't gone out in such a long time! What time?" She asked. Derek shrugged. "Umm, how about nine?" I nod my head. "Sounds good." I told them. "Oh! I'm so excited! Who's all going?" Penelope asked. "Well right now, it's just the three of us. Let's go ask the others baby girl." Derek said to Penelope. I smiled at them. "Alright guys, I'm gonna head home in a few. See you later." I tell them. They smile at me then started walking towards the others. This Saturday, it will be exactly a year that I've been with the B.A.U. It definitely was a rocky start. Aaron Hotchner, my boss and the team leader, didn't trust me. We didn't get along. It was rough. I felt like an outsider… With everyone. But eventually, everything became good. We are becoming closer, but they still don't know me very well.

" Lucyyy! I'm home!" I yelled when I walked into the house and closed the door behind me. "Kitchen." Charlie yells back. "She just can't marry Justin, I'll cry and cry and cry!" I said walking in the kitchen and getting a cup so I could get some coffee. "Okay, thanks." Charlie said to whoever was on the phone. She hangs up and turns to me. "Pizza will be here in ten." I smile, took a sip of my coffee and said, "You're such a good provider." I grabbed my coffee while Charlie grabbed the chips as we walked to the living room. "How was your day?" I asked. She shrugged. "It was fine, I got an A on the test, I worked at the schools paper, then I went to Ayden's diner for food… Oh and I saw Kirk who told me he was wearing someone else's pants." I nod. "So pretty normal day, huh." Now she nods. "Yeah. How was your day?" Charlie asked. "Well, I'm not bleeding or dying." I said. Charlie nods her head. "Well that's good." She said. I smile than ate some chips. "The team invited me to go to Joes bar tonight… Around nine." Charlie smiles and took a sip of my coffee. "That sounds fun, you going?" She asked, "Yeah, I think I am, do you mind?" I asked her. Charlie shakes her head. "No, go have fun. I'm probably gonna study." I rolled my eyes. "Come on… Have some fun! Why don't you invite Sam over?" " I don't know, it's a school night." She tells me. "Well, it's something to think about. Anyways, what do you wanna do until I leave?" I asked her. "Wanna watch a movie?" She asked. Before I could answer, the doorbell rang. "I'll get the pizza, you pick the movie." I told her as I got up, grabbed the money and answered the door. "Emily! How's it going?" Robbie asked. "Pretty good, Hot stuff, even better now that we have pizza." He laughed. "Your total is $10.63." I gave him the money plus the tip, closed the door and walked to the living room. We got some pizza, sat on the couch and watched the movie that charlie picked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily' point of view:

I walk into Joes around 9:10. I saw Penelope waving me over to their table. I smile and start walking to the table. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." I said as I sat next to Jennifer Jareau or JJ and Derek. "We didn't think you were gonna show Prentiss." David Rossi said. JJ handed me a drink. "I pre-ordered you this." She said smiling. "Thanks." "Looking good princess." Derek said winking and then checking me out. I rolled my eyes. I decided to wear my black dress with red high heels. "Hailie, this is Emily Prentiss, the newest member of our team." Hotch said to his wife. Hailie stuck out her hand out for me to shake, which I did of course. "So, Emily. How's the B.A.U treating you?" Hailie asked me. Hotch laughted and said. "She means am I being nice to you." Hailie takes a sip of her drink, nods her head and points to Hotch. "Everyone's been very nice." I tell her. Even though it's only half the truth. "Good I'm glad." Hailie said, while looking at Hotch with her eyebrows raised. "Oh Emily, this is Will LaMontagne. Henry's father." JJ said while pointing to the handsome man next to her. I've heard a lot about little Henry, who's five. Our kids are ten years apart, yet we're the same age. "Nice to finally meet you, Emily. I've heard wonderful things about you. It's nice to finally put a face to the name." Will said while shaking my hand. I smile. "You too."

We've been at Joe's bar for a couple hours now. Just as I was about to tell them that I was gonna get going, Hotch's phone rang. A few minutes later, when he got off the phone, he told us that we have a case. Ugh! I sighed. We all had to be at the B.A.U in thirty minuets. Once I got in the car, I called Charlie. "Hey mom." She answered. I could tell she was sleeping. I glanced at the clock, 11:26. Oops. "Sorry hon. I just wanted to tell you that we got a case… So I'm not coming home tonight. I'll probably be gone for a couple days." I told her. "O-Kay.. Is it bad? Where you going?" Charlie asked still half asleep. "Yeah it's bad… We're going to California. Will you be okay for a couple days or do you want to stay with someone? Sookie? Sam?" I asked. "Um… Well tonight I'll be fine. I'll see about the other days though." She tells me. "Okay, I'll call you tomorrow sometime." I told her. Charlie yawns. "Okay, I love you." I smile. "Love you too hon." Just before I was about to hang up, I hear Charlie say one more thing. "Please be careful mom… I worry about you." "I promise. Now get some sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily's point of view:

Me and Derek were on our way to a witness house. We arrived in California around 6:30 am. In the last murder, there was a witness, so we are on our way to talk to him. "What's this guys name?" I asked Derek. "Umm… I'm not sure about the first name. His last name is Hayden though." I laugh. "How do we not know?" I asked. He shrugged. I smile and look out the window for the rest of the ride.

We arrived at Mr. Hayden's hours about twenty minutes later. I looked at the house… It wasn't very nice. There were things all around the yard, the fence was broken and the house needed another paint job. Me and Derek looked at each other than walked to the front door. Derek knocked and and a few minutes later a middle age man answered. He wasn't very attractive. He had a couple rotten and missing teeth. He was in a dirty robe with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Mr. Hayden?" Derek asked while showing the man his badge. "Nah… I go get him." He said then closed the door in our faces. I looked at Derek and rolled my eyes. A few minutes later the door opened again. "Me?" He asked. It took me a second, I was pretty shocked. "Christopher?" I asked. He smile and then gave me a hug and a kiss. "What are you doing here? Bo said the police wanted to talk to me." I raised my eyebrows at him and than looked at Derek who looked confused and was just watching us. "No way! You're a cop?" He asked. I nodded. "Christopher, we need to talk to you about Liz Myers." I told him. His face fell. "Did you find her killer?" He asked. "No, not yet… We need to talk to you and have you answer a few of our questions." Derek told him. "Yeah. Of course! Anything I can do." Christopher told us. I hear Derek's phone go off and than him sighing. "Actually, Hotch wants you at the police station… He thinks you could be in danger." Christopher's eyes got all big. "Yeah, of course!" Then we walk towards the car.

Derek's point of view:

Me and Prentiss arrived at Mr. Hayden's place. The house looked pretty run down. There was so much crap in the front year. I looked at Emily and I knew she was thinking the same thing. We walked up to the front door and I knocked. A middle age man answered. He had a cigarette sticking out of his mouth and he smelled like marijana. "Mr. Hayden?" I asked while showing him my badge. "Nah… I go get him." Then closed the door in our faces. Emily looked at me and rolled her eyes. A few minutes later, the door opened again. "Me?" The guy asked. I was confused. What the hell was this guy talking about…apparently Emily knew. "Christopher?" She asked. He smiled than gave her a hug and a kiss. I looked at the man. He was probably in his early thirties, had blonde hair, kinda long and bright blue eyes. "What are you doing here? Bo said the police wanted to talk to me." Wow, apparently he's not very smart. Emily raised her eyebrows and looked at me. "No way! You're a cop?" He asked. Emily nodded her head. "Christopher, we need to talk to you about Liz Myers." Emily told him. His face fell. "Did you find her killer." He asked. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. I don't like this guy, just a bad feeling. "No, not yet… We need to talk to you and have you answer a few of our questions." I told him. "Yeah. Of course! Anything I can do." Christopher said. I hear and felt my phone going off. It's Hotch. He wants Christopher to come to the station. I sigh, loudly. "Actually, Hotch wants you at the police station… He thinks you could be in danger." Christopher's eyes got all big. "Yeah, of course!' Then we turned and started walking to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily's point of view:

"So, how do you guys know each other?" Derek asked. "Umm… Well, we were best friends growing up." I answered while looking out the window. Derek just nodded his head. It was silent for a few minutes. "So, how are you Emily?" And how's Charlie?" Christopher asked. I rolled my eyes. Of course he had to ask, right now. The team didn't know about Charlie. "We are both good." I answered and continued looking out the window. I was starting to get annoyed. "Well, what's she up to?" Christopher asked. I see Derek look at me weirdly. "Well, maybe you would know if you called more…" I told him. It was silent the rest of the way to the station.

The three of us walked into the police station. It was very awkward. I didn't mean to be a bitch to Christopher… He didn't know. He was just wondering how his daughter was. "Mr. Hayden." Hotch said and than shook his hand. "Please, call me Chris." He told Hotch and the rest of the team. Hotch went around and introduced Christopher to the rest of the team. "And you already met Agent Morgan and Agent Prentiss." "Well apparently, Emily and him already know each other." Derek told the group then smiled at me. I almost rolled my eyes. "Really? How?" Penelope asked. Christopher looked at me and then answered. "We were best friends growing up." "Aww, how cute!" JJ said smiling and then winked at me. I rolled my eyes this time. "I'm gonna go get some coffee." I told them and then turned to leave the room. I heard Christopher say the same thing. "So… What's going Me?" Christopher asked once we were alone. I sighed. "I've only been with the team for a year. They don't know me very well." Christopher looked confused. "No offense Me, but your kinda hard to get to know… I've known you since I was eight and you still surprised me. I would guess the only person who truly knew you was Charlie." "They don't know about Charlie." I told him. Christopher frowned and looked surprised. "Why not." I shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. It was a rough start… And… I don't want them to judge me... Or her!" Christopher rolled his eyes. "Your just to damn stubborn, Me. I've just meet those people and they don't seem like that at all. You read into things way to much. Look at you! You're successful! You went to Yale, you work for the FBI. You raised our beautiful, intelligent and confident daughter, by yourself!" I smiled at him then we continued talking.

JJ point of view:

I looked up to find Emily, Derek and the witness walk into the police station and into the room where we were working in. I looked at Emily, she looked pissed and just distant. "Mr. Hayden." Hotch said than shook his hand. "Please, call me Chris." He said. I looked and kinda checked him out while Hotch went around and introduced the team. He was definitely attractive. Blonde longish hair and bright blue eyes. "And you've already met Agent Morgan and Agent Prentiss." "Well apparently, Emily and him already knew each other." Derek told the team then smiled at Emily. "Really? How?" Penelope asked. Chris looked at Emily than answered Penelope's question. "We were best friends growing up." I smiled. He has to be her ex-boyfriend! They would be such a cute couple! "Aww, how cute!" I said smiling at Emily than winked at her. She rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go get some coffee." Emily told us than left the room. It was silent for a few moments. "Umm, I'm gonna get some coffee…anyone wants anything?" Chris asked us. We said no, than he turns and follows Emily. "What was that about?" Reid asked. Derek shrugged. "I don't know… When they first saw each other they hugged and kissed." Penelope turns and smiles at me. "Then in the car it was very cold." "I've ice baby." Penelope said. Derek nods. "Pretty much…he asked how she was doing…then he asked about someone named Charlie." Reid frowns. "That's weird." "She just said they were fine… he asked what she was up to." Derek told us. "Emily or this Charlie person?" Rossi asked. "I have no idea… But she did reply that if he called more he would know… It was silent and awkward the rest of the drive." I looked in the kitchen to see if I could see them, I couldn't. I hope everything is okay with Em.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emily's point of view:

I went to the bar to get some shots for the table. It only took two days to finish the case and we caught the killer this afternoon. It was annoying to have Christopher at the station for the last two days but I got use to it. We even went to lunch. Once we caught the killer, we decided to go to the bar since we aren't going home until tomorrow morning. Of course JJ and Penelope invited Christopher to go out with us, which he happily excepted. I grabbed the shots and headed towards the table. Of course I already had a few drinks in me, so I was a little tipsy. "Here we go!" I said to them. "Damn Princess." Derek said when he saw all the shots. I started handing them out. "Shots!" I said to Christopher. "For twenty apparently." He said and then looked at the group. "Me… Uh, you know, I'm a respected man, an upstanding citizen, I'm a father." He told me. I rolled my eyes. "I know, this is how you became one!" I said to him smiling. He smiled back. "Well, you got me there." Then we did a shot. I looked at the group who were just staring at us. Finally JJ said something. "Wait…you have a kid?... Together?" She asked. Christopher looked at me. "My bad." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah…we have a daughter together." They were shocked. "How did we not know you had a kid?" Derek asked. I could tell he was kinda mad. I shrugged. "I don't know… Things were so rocky in the beginning… It was just hard." I told them honestly. "How old is your daughter? What's her name?" Reid asked. "Umm… Her name is Charlotte… But she goes by Charlie. And she's umm…" This was gonna be awkward. "She's fifteen." They looked shocked. "You guys have a fifteen year old daughter?" Penelope asked. "Yup, that's the bonus when you have a baby when you're a teenager." Christopher said than took a shot. "How old were you guys when she was born?" Rossi asked. "Umm… Well, Christopher was sixteen and I had just turned fifteen…" I told them awkwardly. They were even more shocked. It was silent for a few moments. "Me's birthday is October 12th… Charlie's birthday is October 14th." Christopher told them. "Why do you keep calling her Me?" Reid asked. He smiled and looked at me. "Well… A lot of people call her Em… So I call her Me. I was eight at the time." "What's Charlie's last name?" Hotch asked. "Prentiss." Christopher answered. "So… How does it work? With you living in California? Does Charlie come here for a few months or do you go there?" JJ asked. Me and Christopher looked at each other. This was gonna be another awkward moment. Christopher looked down at the table, so I decided to answer this one. "Umm… Charlie just lives with me." I told them. I see the men frown. Christopher clears his throat. "Yeah… Charlie lives only with Emily… All the time. I see them maybe once a year." He clears his throat again. "Everything that Charlie has become is because of Emily… I wish I could take some credit, but I wasn't interested in being a father at sixteen… Emily had to raise her by herself." I could tell this was hard for him. I looked at the group. The men looked pissed! Even Reid. Penelope and JJ were just looking at me. I wonder what's going through their mind. I gave them a small smile. Christopher looks up from the table and smiles at them, they didn't return it. "Honestly, the only thing I think me and Charlie have in common is that she has my eyes… She's all Emily." He smiles again. "Really? She looks like Emily?" Reid asked. "Yeah… She looks like Emily, acts like Emily, stubborn like Emily, witty like Emily and of course beautiful like Emily." Christopher said. I smile at him. "Well, let me see a picture of mini E!" Penelope said. I took out my phone and found a picture of Charlie. It was from when we went to one of my mothers party's. She had a bright blue dress on, to match her eyes. "Oh my! She gorgeous!" Penelope said then showed the rest of the team. "Oh, I love this picture too! You guys are so cute!" Penelope said than showed me what picture she was talking about. It was me and Charlie from last Friday. We were goofing around making silly faces. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the phone from her. "Thank you Penelope!" They continued to ask me and Christopher questions for the rest of the time we were at the bar. We finally got back to the hotel and we all went to our rooms. We were leaving early tomorrow morning. Little does the team know that Christopher came to my room forty minutes later…. He also spend the night.

"Hey, guys… sorry I'm late." I tell them as I walk onto the jet. Hotch looks at me. "It's fine. We were just wondering where you were… Is everything okay?" He asked. I smiled. "Yeah, everything's fine." I tell them then started walking to the back of the plane. Gosh, I'm so tired. Christopher spend the night and left early this morning. Of course, we had sex… Three times. I was so stupid! I made Christopher leave early before anyone was up. I didn't want anyone to see him. I sat by the window seat and just stared out the window. I could feel my eyes getting heavy.

I woke up and was a little confused at first. Then I realized I must have fell asleep on the jet ride home. I sigh and then get up to get some coffee. As I passed the group I just smiled at them and then continued on my way to the kitchen area. "Sleep well Princess?" Derek asked. I nod. "I guess I just needed a cat nap." I said to them. I grabbed my coffee and sat down with the group. "I had a lot of fun last night." Penelope commented. I nod. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun." Reid said. "No offense Princess, but I HATE that Chris guy." Derek said. I rolled my eyes. I heard "me too's" all around the table. "I could use my babies to dig him into a financial hole, he'll never get out!" Penelope offered. I laugh. "I'm good… But thanks Penelope." "Why are you protecting him Emily?" Rossi said. I rolled my eyes again. "I'm not "protecting" him." I told them. "It sure seems like it." Hotch said. "Does he even pay child support Em?" JJ asked. I sighed. "No." I answered. "Why? He needs to pay for his kid!" Derek said angrily. I didn't say anything. "You need to take him to court." Reid told me. "Hotch couldn't you be her lawyer?" Penelope asked Hotch, who nodded. I shake my head. "I'm not taking him to court. Charlie is almost sixteen, what's the point now? I can take care of her! If I take Christopher to court, and make him pay child support… He won't. He doesn't have a job, or a car, or a house, or even a phone! We don't have his phone number, he has to contact us. He lives on his friends couches. Me and Christopher are in a really good place. We finally get along again. I don't want to mess that up." JJ looks at me for a few seconds. "You still love him, don't you?" She asked. "I'm not talking about this." I tell her. I was starting to get annoyed. "You know, you just answered her question." Derek said. I sighed. "New topic." I tell them. Rossi just smiled. "What are you guys doing this weekend? Want to come to me and Erin's lake house? Bring your families…" He than turned to me. "And kids too." "Yeah sounds fun!" Penelope said. Everyone agreed…including me. "Sweet, how about 4ish?" He asked. We all nod. "Oh, and bring bathing suites! We have a indoor pool."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emily's point of view:

I finally get back home around 11:30 am. I walked into the house and could hear music playing. I smile. A few seconds later, Charlie walks into the room but doesn't notice me. She just continued singing and dancing. She screams when she sees me, then turns down the music. "Well, hello to you too." I said to her smiling. "You scared me!" She told me. "Clearly!" I said as I walked past her to walk to my room. Charlie followed. "I missed you!" Charlie says and comes over to me and hugs me. I hug her back and kiss her head. "I missed you." Charlie sits on my bed as I put my bag away. "How was the case?" Charlie asked. Before I could answer, I heard my phone go off. I quickly looked at it to make sure we didn't have a case. It was a text from Rossi. "Hey Emily! I hope you and Charlie will be able to make it this weekend! We would love to meet her! Let me know." I smile to myself and then toss my phone on my bed. "It was, umm… very interesting." I said as I was folding my clothes. Charlie frowned. "What does that mean?" "Well, we went to California and me and Derek had to talk to a witness…a mr. Hayden." I told her. "Dad?" She asked. I smiled and nod my head. "Well that explains why he texted me earlier." Charlie told me. That was a surprised. "Really? What did he say?" I asked. "He just said that he missed me and wanted to know what I've been up to." "Well good. I'm glad." I said smiling. "So, tell me more. How was the rest of the case?" "Well Hotch wanted Christopher at the police station for protection since he was a witness." I told her. "Really? How did that go?" She asked. "It was actually okay. We all went to the bar after. The team found there that we have a daughter together." Charlie was shocked. "Really? How was that?" "They had LOTS of questions." I told her. Charlie chuckles. "I bet. How well did you guys answer them?" She asked. "Pretty good… They kinda hate Christopher." I told her. She nods. "So, Rossi is having the team over to his lake house this weekend." "Are you gonna go?" She asks. I smile. "Well, since the team found out about you, your invited too. Do you wanna go?" She nods. "Sounds good. All weekend?" "Yeah, but we are driving, so we can leave early if you want too." "Okay! Cool. Yeah, it sounds fun actually. I would like to meet them."

I hear my cell phone ringing as I was getting ready. I sigh. Hopefully it's not a case. "Prentiss." I answered. "Hey Emily! It's JJ and Penelope. Your on speaker." "Hey guys. What's up?" I asked. "Well, we're at Penelope's house and we were getting ready to leave when my car won't start. Kevin has her car and Will and Henry are on their way to the lake house from visiting his sister. And we still have to pick up Derek. So, we were wondering if you could pick us pick? I'm sorry!" I laugh. "Yeah, no problem. Just text me the address. I'm trying to get us out the door now, it's not working well." JJ laughs. "I'll text you when we are close. See you soon!"

Me and Charlie pulled into Penelope's driveway an hour later. Lucky, they were watching for us and they came right out. They both hopped in the back. "Hey, thanks so much for picking us Em." JJ said then she smiled to Charlie, as I pulled out of the driveway. "Yeah, no problem. Oh, this is my daughter, Charlie." I told them. Charlie turns to face them and smiles. "Nice to meet you!" "Oh, my goodness! Your so cute! Your like a mini Emily! I'm Penelope and this is JJ!" Charlie smiles at me. "Yeah, I've been told that before… Oh I'm sorry! Did one of you want to sit up front? We can switch." Charlie offered them. "No way hon! You can sit up there with your little hot momma! Me, JJ and Derek will be fine back here." Penelope told Charlie. Charlie smiles and then turns to me. "Music?" She asked. I nod and hand her my phone. Charlie stops from setting it up and turns to the ladies in the back. "You guys don't mind if we listen to music, do you?" "No, go ahead hon." I hear JJ say. "Thanks!" Charlie plugs the music in and plays our playlist. Of course, the first song is me and Charlie's favorite. Right away, Charlie starts jamming out, normally I would be too. I love that Charlie doesn't care what people think. I look at Charlie as she's singing and dancing and I smiled. Then I looked at JJ and Penelope in the mirror. Pen's dancing and laughing. JJ is smiling and laughing. This might not be as bad as I thought.

We pull into Derek's driveway. We wait five minutes and still isn't coming out. I sighed. I started getting annoyed, so I laid on the horn. I see Charlie roll her eyes. "Mom." I looked at her. "What?" I asked. "Your being inpatient again." She tells me. Now, I rolled my eyes. Finally, Derek comes to the car and hops in the back next go JJ. "Well, hello to you too Princess." Derek said to me then smiled at Charlie. Charlie looks at me. "Princess?" She asked. I ignore her. "Done putting your makeup on Derek?" I asked him. He chuckles. As I'm pulling out of the driveway, Charlie introduces herself to him. "Nice to meet you baby girl." He says than gives her the famous Derek Morgan smile. "I thought I was your only baby girl." Penelope says kinda hurt. "Wow Charlie, look what you already did." I say teasing her. She looks at me like a deer caught in headlights. "What?" She asks. I laugh. "Wait, hold on ladies…I'll call you… Dimples." I laugh again. "What? That's a good name. When she smiles she has those adorable dimples! It's perfect!" Penelope said. Charlie smiles at us. Then she turns to me. "Are they together?" She asks. I hear them laugh. "No." I tell her. "No, me and my chocolate God are not together, we are just very flirty." Penelope told her. Charlie now laughs. "I get it, moms kinda like that with the men around town." "Charlie!" I say. "What? You are." She tells me. "Me and the men around town have a completely normal relationship." I tell her. She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, because everyone calls their pizza man "hot stuff." I hear JJ, Penelope and Derek chuckle. "Oh and your constantly flirting with Ayden." I looked at her with shocked. "Oh and when Tom got us new doors, you told him that you loved him like a two dollar whore." I hear the group in the back laugh more. "Oh and whenever we need a table at Ayden's, you always flirt with someone so we can get a table… You flirted with Kirk and that time at the town meeting you told Thomas how sexy his beard was… Oh and.." "Thank you Charlotte!" I said interrupting her before she could say more. Charlie laughs. "All I'm saying is that I understand their relationship. I've seen it. That's how you are." Charlie tells me. I rolled my eyes. "You make it sound like I'm the town's whore." I said laughing. Charlie smiles. "Like that time Thomas asked you to be the prostitute in the play?" I nodded. "Yeah, that was the highlight of that day!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Okay a few notes! First, thank you everyone who's following the story! :)

So I like Hailie Hotchner so I'm keeping her. ( I like spelling Hailie like this!) Hotch and Hailie have three kids. Jack, Joelle and Jace. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!

Emily's point of view:

I finally pull into Dave and Erin's driveway about twenty minutes later."Wow, nice house." Charlie commented. "Look like everyone's here." Penelope said. We walked up to their door knocked and waited until someone answered. "Hey guys! Come on in!" Dave said smiling at us. "And you gotta be Charlie, you look just like your mom." Dave commented. Charlie smiles. "Yes, I am Charlie." "I'm David Rossi." "Nice to meet you. You have a beautiful home." She said while taking off her jacket and shoes. "Come on in. Everyone's in the living room." We follow him into the living room where the rest of the group was. "Look who's here!" Dave said announcing our arrival. Everyone looked up and smiled. "Charlie?" Me and Charlie both looked over to the women holding hands with Reid. Charlie looked very surprised then she smiled. "Who's that?" I whispered. "My study hall teacher." She told me. Wow, didn't see that coming. "Izzy's your teacher?!" Penelope asked excitedly. "Yup." Charlie answered. "Oh, I didn't know you worked for the FBI Emily. Or that you were on the same team as my Spencer." I nod. "It's good to see you again!" Izzy said. I smiled politely. I have no idea who this woman is. Obviously I met her at some point though.

Charlie's point of view:

It was weird that Ms. Stevens was at their house. What's the chances that she would be here. I looked at mom who kept polite conversation with Ms. Stevens. She has no idea who she is. None. I haven't decided if I should help her or let her struggle. It is entertaining. I sigh, I guess I'll help her. "Mom, remember you've met her a few times. At conferences, umm and the night where you had to come to my school and –" "What night? She asked. I rolled my eyes. "Umm, well the night where a group us broke into the Headmaster offices… At night." She looked confused. "Bell ringing mom!" I told her. "Oh, yeah bell ringing. That's what she got in trouble for. Bell ringing. I asked her if she was at least smoking a Cuban cigar." "Yeah mom, I remember… You also saw her when I was late for the test that they wouldn't let me take. Then you freaked out and yelled at Headmaster Charleston." "I did not freak out at him!" She told me. "You called him Il Duce." I said and I hear the groups chuckle. "Which means, kind sir, in Cantonese." I smile. I turn to the group and we finished introducing each other. "Want anything to drink Charlie?" Erin asked me. I looked at mom, JJ was already getting her some punch, which probably had alcohol in it. I turned back to Erin. "Umm, do you have any coffee?" Erin nods and goes to get it for me. Aaron laughed. "You are Emily's daughter. Addicted to coffee just like Emily." I smile and nod. "So, Charlie, what school do you go to? What grade are you in? How old are you again?" Penelope asked, all those questions. "Calm down baby girl. Don't overwhelm dimples." Derek said. "Dimples?" Hailie asked. "You already got a nickname for her?" Hotch asked. Derek nods. "Of course you do." Dave said. Erin came back and gave me my coffee, I thanked her. "It's okay, I'll answer the questions. I go to Chilton and I'm in 11th grade. Oh and I'll be sixteen on October 14th." "October 14th, that's coming up! What are you gonna do for your birthday?" Hailie asked. "Well moms birthday is two days before mine, so we always have a party together with the town. Then we do our own things. I have a party with my friends and mom has her. Last years party was a lot of fun! Right mom?" Mom frowned. "Yeah…I think so." I smile. "You don't know?" Reid asked. "I don't remember." Mom said. "Yeah, mom's big birthday was last year, thirty." I told them. "Yeah, it only goes down from there." Mom said then taking a sip of my coffee. I rolled my eyes. The group smiles. "So, you play any sports?" JJ asked me. I looked at mom. She laughs. "Good one JJ." JJ frowns. I also laughed. "Yeah, us Prentiss' don't do sports." I tell them. "The debate team." Mom said. I frowned now. "That's not a sport." I said correcting her. "It is the way the Prentiss' play."

Charlie's point of view:

We just continued to chat until we saw a little boy run into the room, with a girl and another boy following him. "Mom! I'm trying to shoot some basketball but Joelle and Jace keep taking the ball." The oldest boy said. "Jack, why don't you play with them? They look up to you." Hailie told him. Jack rolls his eyes. "That's because they're short." "Jack." Hotch said. "Well, if they have to play, I'm not." Jack said then sat on the couch with a frown and crossed his arms. He looked at me. "Who are you?" He asked. I smile. "I'm Charlie." I told him. "Charlie? That's a weird name." "Jack! I'm sorry Charlie." Hotch said. "What? My best friends name is Charlie, and he's a boy." I smile. "That's okay. I don't mind. My real name is Charlotte but I go by Charlie." He smiles and than nods. "I get it. It's a nickname." I nod. "Yeah, my sisters name is Joelle, but she goes by Joe sometimes." "Exactly like that." Jack smiles again. He's a cute kid. He then looks at mom, then looks at me again. "Who are you? You guys look alike." He commented. I smile and look at mom. "I'm Emily. Charlie is my daughter." She told him. He nods. "I'm jack. Those annoying kids over there are my siblings. I'm the oldest, ten, Joelle is the middle and she's eight. And the youngest is Jace, he's only three." We smile at him. "It's nice to meet you Jack, and your siblings." Mom told him. Jack smiles and whispers to us. "If it was up to me, I would be an only child." We smile. "I'm gonna go watch Tv." Jack said then left the room. Joelle and Jace follow close behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Charlie's point of view:

"So, where do you guys live?" Erin asked me and mom. "Oh, we live in this corky weird little town named Stars Hollow." I tell them. "Never heard of it." Derek said. "It's a small town… Everyone is in each other's business. Everyone knows everyone." Mom tells them. "Excuse me, I'm gonna run to the bathroom." Mom said getting up. "Oh, it's down the hall to the left." Erin told her. Mom smiles then looks at me and asked me a silent question. "Are you gonna be okay?" I smile and nod. Mom then leaves the room. "So, how long have you guys lived in Stars Hollow?" Hailie asked. "Well, i've lived there my whole life. Mom moved there when her grandparents kicked her out for getting pregnant. We use to live at the inn mom worked at." I told them. It was silent for a few seconds. "You guys use to live at an inn?" JJ asked. I nod. "Yeah, mom only bought our house a few years ago. Amelia and Sebastian really helped mom out. They gave her a job, a place to live and a place to raise me." I told them, than took a sip of my coffee. The group looked at each other. "Emily lived with her grandparents before, why? And where were her parents?" Penelope asked. "Well, her mother traveled a lot. So when she was born she lived with her dad, his wife, Izabell, and their five sons. Then when she was six, they couldn't provided or protect her anymore so she moved in with her mother. They traveled a lot. Soon her mother got married and she got a step-father, Richard. When mom was ten, she moved in with her grandparents because her mother said she was, "out of control." She lived with her grandparents from ten to fourteen, then she got pregnant." I told them. They looked shocked. I nod. "I always wondered why your grandmother never said anything about Emily or you, when I worked for her." Hotch said. I frowned. "You worked for my grandmother? When?" I asked. Hotch nods. "Probably twelve years ago." He told me. "Wow, yeah, well honestly, twelve years ago I didn't know my grandmother. I only met her about two yeas ago." I told them. Mom came back into the living room and sat next to me on the couch. "What did I miss?" She asked. "We're talking about grandma." I told her. She made a face then rolled her eyes. "So Charlie, are you going into the law enforcement?" JJ asked. I shake my head. "No offense but NO way!" I said. Mom laughs. "Charlie's such a big chicken, there would be no way." I looked at her and nod in agreement. "Charlie always thinks there's someone breaking into he house." Mom tells them, then rolls her eyes again. "It could happen! There's killers out there! Which you should know because of your job!" I told her. "In Stars Hollow? Charlie, there hasn't been a crime there since like the early 50's." I think for a second. "Actually, the last crime was in 1958." I corrected her. Mom just stared at me. "Not the point, got it." I said realizing it. "Yeah, plus I don't run." I tell them. "Yeah, if you ever see Charlie run, you better run too." Mom said. I nod in agreement again. The group smiled. "So, what are you going into?" Hotch asked. "I'm going into Journalism. I want to travel the world and write about what I see. I love writing." I told them. "Oh, right. Your on the schools paper with Paris Geller." Ms. Stevens said. I nod. "Are you and Paris friends? I can never tell." She asked me. "Ahh, Paris, we have a very weird relationship. We are very competitive towards each other. But yeah I would say we are friends." I told her. "Paris is a very bright student. You guys are both at the top of your class. Paris is a little intense though." Ms. Stevens said. "Kinda like camping." I hear mom say. I look at her and we both laugh.

Emily's point of view:

I get up and decide to get another glass of the adult juice that Erin made. It actually pretty good, strong but good. Charlie is getting alone with everyone. Things are actually going very well. "Hey, how's it going Emily?" I looked up and see Hailie. I smile. "It's going good. I'm just getting some more yummy juice." I tell her. She smiles. "I'm glad you and Charlie could make it. She's a sweet girl." "Thanks, yeah she's a good girl. Your kids are super cute." I tell her. "Thanks." Me and Hailie just continue talking. I really like her, I could actually see us being friends. A few minutes later, Charlie's teacher, Izzy joins us. "Having fun ladies?" She asked. We nod. "It's good to see you again, Emily. I didn't know you worked for the FBI or with my Spencie." I smile, trying not to laugh at the nickname for Spencer. All three of us started chatting away. I was actually having fun. I thought it would be weird especially with wife's, husbands, girlfriends, boyfriends and kids, but everything's good. After talking for thirty minutes, we decided to join the rest of the group. We walk to the group and I see Charlie and Reid talking. Who knows about what. I feel like they are a lot alike. Charlie is always telling me random facts, that honestly I don't care about. "So Charlie, do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?" Penelope asked. Charlie smiles and looks at me. "I was just wondering. I wanted to say girlfriend, just in case you were and knew we wouldn't judge." Penelope explained. Charlie smiles at her. "No, no girlfriend. But I do have a boyfriend." She tells them. "Penelope's eyes got all big. "Details!" She asked her excitedly. "His name is Jess. He moved to Stars Hollow only a few months ago. He's cute and very smart." JJ looks at me then at Charlie. Charlie notices and rolls her eyes. "Mom doesn't like him. She needs to give him a chance." "He's okay, I like him…" I said not very convincing. "Mom doesn't trust him." Charlie added. "Why? Did he do something? I could kick his ass if you want! No problem!" Rossi said, volunteering to hurt Jess. Hotch and Derek also nodded. "Why don't you like him Em?" JJ asked. "Mom thinks he's trouble." Charlie said before I could answer. "He trouble." I said. "You just need to get to know him better. Remember you didn't like Dean at first either." Charlie said. "Yeah. Well that's because I found out you guys were making out in aisle 3." Charlie laughs. "Your crazy! We were not making out in aisle 3!" "Well, according to Patty, Babette and Thomas you were." Charlie stares at me. "Gosh. The town is so damn nosy!" She said. "Okay for starters, I think you have to realize something. You were really lucky with Dean. He was an exceptional first boyfriend and you go spoiled. Most if us didn't have first boyfriends like Dean. Most of us had first boyfriend like Brian Hurchins." I told her. "Brian Hurchins?" Charlie asked. I sigh. "Seventh grade, I'm sitting in the library, he walks up, asks me to go steady. I say yes. He walk away and I don't see again until the ninth grade when he tries to sell me a dime bag at the Sadie's Hawkins day dance. And he was way overcharging for it too!" I told her all serious. "That's demented." Charlie said just as serious. "Well, that's what most of us had to put up with. Where do you think the Susan Faludi's of the world came from?" I asked her. She rolls her eyes. JJ laughs. "I hate to break it to you Charlie, but your moms right. My first boyfriend Todd, picked me up on his stateboard for homecoming." "Luke, total hottie! But he was also a stoner, a loser and a drug dealer… But my god he was hot!" Penelope told us. "Thomas, so hot, but dumb as a rock." Erin said. "Eric, went out for a year… Kept calling me Rebecca." Izzy tells us. I took at Charlie. "See, they have proven my point." I tell her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emily's point of view:

"Wanna hear a funny but embarrassing story?" Hailie asked. Charlie laughs. "Always!" She answers. Hailie looks at Hotch than laughs. "The first time we had sex, we almost got arrested." Hailie told us. I was shocked. That surprises me to hear that about Hotch. The group stops and looks at the Hotchner couple. Hotch is red. "Hotch?" Derek asked. "Yup, we had sex in my car while parked at the mall. We almost got arrested, but luckily they let us go." I laugh. "Have you only been with each other?" Penelope asked. They turn to each other, smile and nod. "Yeah, we met when we were 14. She was my first girlfriend…my first everything." Hotch told us. "Aww, that's so sweet! How old were guys when you first had sex?" Penelope asked. I chuckle to myself, only Penelope would ask that. "Garcia, I don't think that's –" Hotch started to say."18." Hailey answered. Hotch just looked at his wife who just shrugged. "I was 16, with Linda. Ahh good times." Derek told us smiling. "16." Rossi told us. "20." JJ said. "19." Erin said. "24."Reid said next. "18." Penelope said. "24." Izzy told us. I laugh. How did this conversation even happened? "Yeah… I was 14. My first time and I got pregnant." I tell them. "Wow, your first time and you got pregnant? That's crazy!" JJ said. Charlie just smiles at me. She's enjoying the conversation, even if she is still a virgin, thankfully. Charlie is also very nosy. I nod. "Yeah, well when your fourteen, with little supervision and your drunk… Things happen." Charlie smile. "Then I came along." She told them. The group smiles. "So, I have a question." Reid announced. We all just look at him. "Earlier you said something about breaking in your headmasters office." Me and Charlie look at each other, then back at him. "So, what's your question?" Charlie asked him. "Well, you don't seem like the type of kid to be breaking and entering." Reid commented. Charlie smiles. "Thank you. And normally I'm not. Okay I'll tell the story… I was at lunch, minding my own business, when the schools counselor came and told me Headmaster wanted to see me. When I got to his office he went on and on about how I was a loner and I needed to be involved in more things. He told me I was hurting myself from getting into Yale." Charlie told Reid and the group. "So, I went up there to have a little chat with Il Duce. Then he stated telling ME how I need to be more involved with that damn school!" I told them. "So, anyways, the next day, I got my lunch and instead of reading, I sat down at a random table! The next thing I know, I'm being pulled out of my bed in the middle of the night and I'm blindfolded. Then, I ended up in headmaster office with the Ya-Ya sisterhood, reciting poetry, lighting candles and bell ringing. Once headmaster showed up, he then threatened to suspend me!" JJ laughs. "So, were you suspended?" Hailie asked. "Nope. And now I enjoy my lunch reading instead if socializing!" Derek laughs. "Sounds like you have a lot of interesting stories." He said to Charlie. Charlie smiles. "One time, mom got mad at my grandmother so she wore a rhinestone penis on her shirt at dinner. My grandmother than towed our car." Charlie told them while smiling. The group all turns to me. I just smile. Than I turned to my loving daughter. "Thank you Charlotte, for telling, yet again, another embarrassing story." Charlie just smilies. "No problem. I have tons of them." The group smiles. "Yeah, we have many stories. Growing up with this lady and a corky, weird town like Stars Hollow, there's never a dull moment!" Charlie explains.

sorry if it was a short chapter. I've been really busy lately. I'll try and update again soon.


End file.
